


Never Have I Ever

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hidden crush, Humor, just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: A drinking game with the Avengers gang reveals a few secrets.





	Never Have I Ever

They sat at the table. Going around from Amber's left was Clint, Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha. She wasn't sure how she was roped into a drinking game. Liquor was not her friend, and the people around this table either held their liquor very well, or were biologically engineered so that they couldn't get drunk.

"Ok," Amber said, "remind me of the rules again."

Sam explained. "We go around taking turns. You say 'never have I ever,' and name something you've never done. Then the rest of us, if we've done it, have to take a drink."

"You guys are just going to see how boring I am, because if you guys haven't done it, no way am I taking a drink."

A few of them chuckled.

"You're not boring, Amber," Natasha chimed in. "You've just lived a quiet, normal life."

Amber flashed her a smile.

"Hell, I keep trying to retire," Clint said. "I want normal. It just doesn't stick. Maybe I made the wrong friends."

Natasha winked at him, and Steve sighed.

"Yeah, normal would be nice. But I lost normal back in the forties."

"All right," Bucky said. "Enough of that. I'll start. Never have I ever been in a relationship more than six months."

Clint and Sam both took shots, then refilled theirs glasses.

"Really, Amber?" Bucky said. "I thought for sure you'd drink on that one."

"Sorry, Sarge. Longest was four. And the guy was an ass."

"See," Sam said, "this is what's great about this game. We can really get to know each other."

"Let's just try not to get too personal," Steve said. "We have to face each other tomorrow."

Bucky smiled. "All right, Nat. Your turn."

"Ok. Never have I ever read the same book five times."

Amber's mouth fell open. "Wait, she knows I've done that. That has to be against the rules."

Clint laughed and shook his head. "This game has no rules as far as what we say. Sorry. You drink."

Amber tossed the whiskey back and blew out a long breath. "Damn that burns." Clint refilled her glass. "Since this is how the game is played... never have I ever been to Russia."

Steve smiled as he tossed his shot back. So did everyone else but Sam.

"That's how you play, girl," Sam said.

The game continued, and Amber didn't take another drink, but she planned her questions carefully.

"Never have I ever slept for more than a year straight."

Bucky and Steve took a shot, and laughs went up around the table.

"Never have I ever shot an arrow."

There went Clint.

"Never have I ever fought an alien horde."

Everybody but Sam.

"Never have I ever fought in a war."

Everyone drank on that one.

After several rounds, Clint and Natasha were blinking at each other, fighting off a serious buzz. Sam had given in to his, and was slurring his words. Steve and Bucky, by superhuman metabolism, were still sober.

"I'm out," Clint said. "I have to get home by morning, and my wife will kill me if I stumble in."

"Me, too," Sam said.

"It's my turn anyway," Bucky said. "Never have I ever had a crush on a member of the team."

For the second time that night, Amber took a drink, along with Steve and Natasha.

"Kind of personal, Buck," Steve warned.

Sam, who was sliding down his chair, sat up. "Nah, this just got good. All y'all drank. Is it me? Who's got the crush on me?"

They all laughed.

"We all have a crush on you, Wilson," Amber said.

He winked at her. "You know that's right."

"All right," Natasha said with a grin. "Never have I ever... had a thing for Steve."

"Oh, come on," Steve said. "That was a waste of a turn."

Natasha glanced at Amber, and Amber knew Nat would rat her out if she didn't drink, so she tossed back the shot.

All eyes went to her. She could feel it. But she kept eyes on Steve, waiting to see his reaction. He just stared at her.

Bucky leaned forward a bit. "Never have I ever had a thing for Amber."

Amber was suddenly afraid of who would drink. More importantly, who wouldn't drink.

"It's not your turn," she said.

"Doesn't matter," Clint said. "It's out there."

Without breaking eye contact, Steve took a shot.

Clint stood. "If that's not the perfect place to call it quits, I don't know what is. Later, guys."

"I'm out, too," Sam said. "Nat, you need a ride? I'll share my cab."

"Sure."

She stood, but leaned down to Amber's ear. "Don't hate me. I thought you needed the push. And I'm a little drunk."

"Sure, torture you can handle, but a little drinking game gives you loose lips."

Natasha shrugged. "Later."

Bucky was the last to push away from the table. He never said a word, just clasped Steve's shoulder as he walked away, leaving Amber and Steve staring at each other across the table.

She finally had to look away from Steve's intense gaze.

"So, Nat's got a big mouth, huh?"

"Not usually."

"True." She glanced back at him and he was still staring. "Look, let's just forget it, huh?"

"How many shots did you take?"

She thought back. "Three, I think. One when we started and two just now."

"You're not drunk?"

"A little lightheaded, but I'm ok."

Steve got up and moved to the chair next to her, where Clint had been sitting.

"Why'd you drink when Natasha said that?"

"I thought that's how the game works."

"So, it's true?"

She nodded and cleared her throat. "What about you... when Bucky..."

"It's true."

"So..."

"So..."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Steve leaned forward. He put his hand to the back of Amber's head and pulled her into a kiss. When she kissed him back, he pulled her to her feet as he stood and circled his arms around her. She clung to his shirt, hands fisted in the fabric at his sides.

When Steve broke the kiss he trailed his lips down her jaw to her neck.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long."

"What stopped you?"

"Fear."

"Fear? You?"

"Hey, I get scared. Especially about the people I care for getting hurt."

"I'm already a part of the team. Being with you doesn't add any more danger."

"Yeah, I guess." He brushed her hair from her face. "What about you? Why didn't you make a move?"

"I wasn't sure you would like that... or that you felt the same way. I was... afraid, I guess."

"Never will I ever be too afraid to kiss you again."

Amber smiled. She raised herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

"Never have I ever been thankful for a drinking game.

Steve laughed and pulled her against his chest.

"Me either."


End file.
